wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Particle Cannon
|image1= |caption1=Blue print of Patricle Cannon. |name= |type=Energy |ammo=Particle Reservoir Charge |damage=Very High |magazine= 100 (200 upgraded) |total_ammo= N/A |appears_in=''Wolfenstein'' |drops_from=Heavy Trooper }}The is a powerful energy weapon found in Wolfenstein. Overview The Particle Cannon is a result of the Nazi Veil program, and fires a continuous twisting beam of energy which quickly disintegrates enemies caught within its line of fire. It is the primary weapon of the Heavy Trooper. Location The Particle Cannon is gained when the first Heavy Trooper is defeated during in the Middle Part of the Church Mission. This is one of the few weapons the player is not forced to pick up, it must be picked up from near where the Trooper dies if the player wants it. It can be picked up from any later Heavy Trooper if missed. Heavy Troopers carry the ammo, Particle Reservoirs, and ammunition is occasionally found in missions, and not uncommon in the hubs as Heavy Troopers appear progressively more often; the ammo pickup is a rectangular box open at one end with an atom symbol and small shotgun shell like charges visible inside. Particle Cannon ammunition is the most common of the rare ammo types, as Heavy Troopers are included in random spawns in hub areas following attempting the Farm Mission. Characteristics The Particle Cannon fires Veil energy in a twisting beam which often disintegrates living targets. It is useful for quickly clearing multiple enemies down a narrow hall, as it quickly jumps from target to target. While it is difficult to aim at longer ranges due to having no iron sights, the Flux Arc upgrade makes the weapon aims automatically and turns it into a gun useable at a decent range. With Empower, the Particle Cannon is able to demolish almost any enemy in the game, including most bosses. It deals a massive 50 damage per second, making it more powerful than most melee weapons. After you upgrade this weapon, it is very useful while being cornered by veil creatures or facing mass attack by multiple mid-level enemies, such as a Scribe leading a pack of Sniffers. Like the Tesla Gun and the Flammenwerfer, the Particle Cannon can really help when you are in a tight situation, where a powerful, close-quarters weapon is best suited. The only major drawback is that, even with the Veil Catalyst, it takes about a short while to discharge the weapon upon pulling the trigger. While ammo is not as abundant as the Kar98 and the MPs, it is still relatively plentiful, as Troopers wielding this weapon will become a fairly common sight in the hub sections after finishing the Church mission. In short, this is the weapon the player will use the most often for close quarters combat. Upgrades There are a total of 5 upgrades for the Particle Cannon, with a total cost of $6,000. They are: *'Particle Lens'. Unlock: complete Hospital. Cost: $1,500. Increases the maximum range of the Particle cannon. *'Veil Catalyst'. Unlock: complete Farm. Cost: $500. Decreases the time the Particle cannon takes to spin and fire. *'Improved Veil Capacitor' Unlock: get 8 Intel. Cost: $1,000. Increases the maximum ammo from 100 to 200. *'Beam Intensifier'. Unlock: complete Church. Cost: $1,000. Greatly increases the damage the Particle cannon deals. *'Flux Arc'. Unlock: complete Cannery. Cost: $2,000. Makes the Particle cannon's beam bend towards enemy targets. Trivia *The rear of the weapon is modelled roughly on the MG42, as seen on the stock and the trigger of the weapon, and the weapon functions like Venom Gun. *It is not at all clear how the small bullet-like charges shown in the ammo pickup actually fit into the weapon. This may be a hint that the ammo pickup was designed for a different weapon which was cut from the game; in Castle, blueprints for two weapons that never appear, a handheld minigun and a plasma cannon, can be found in the library. *The disintegration process is nearly identical to that seen in Quake 4, when you kill the Stroggs. Gallery Wolfensten_particle_cannon.jpg|The Early design of the Particle Cannon. Which have the same concept of the Tesla Gun. Wolfenstein - Particle Cannon (Game Trailer)|A Trailer of the Weapon. Particle Reservoir Charge Box.png|Charge Box ammo in-game. ru:Фотонная пушка Category:Wolfenstein weapons Category:HighTech Weapons Category:Wolfenstein (2009) Category:Weapons